This invention relates to water jet teeth flossing devices, and more particularly to a water jet flossing apparatus configured to be attached to a conventional water supply, as for example a sink faucet or shower head fixture, for flossing one's teeth using only the conventional water system in a house for an adequate suppy of water under pressure.
Water jet flossing devices are well known in the art. Generally, such devices comprise a hand held unit which mounts a removable water jet nozzle that is manipulated around the teeth to inject pulses of water under pressure between the teeth and at the gum line. The hand unit is connected by an elongated flexible tube to a base unit, usually disposed on a counter, the base unit having a water pump which communicates with a water reservoir contained in the base unit. Typically, warm water is placed into the reservoir, sometimes with mouthwash or other dental antiseptics added, and the pump activated to expel the contents of the reservoir out through the tubing to the hand unit. A regulator is usually provided in the base unit to selectively control the pump, and hence the amount and velocity of the water expelled through the nozzle into the mouth.
These devices are usually fairly expensive since they require not only their own water reservoir, but also a pump, motor, electronics and the labor required to assemble the materials into working devices. Moreover, since they do employ a number of moving, mechanical parts, they are also subject to wear through continued use, and ultimate failure. Additionally, since the units must be filled with water prior to use, and access to a sink to dispose of water expelled into the mouth is needed during use, their placement near a water supply and a drain is a requisite to their use.